


Bad at Being Bad

by CsillaDream



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Badass, Big Brothers, Cheek Pulling, Cleaning Injuries, Dating, Defending his little brother, Discussion, Fights, Hiding from his little brother, M/M, Minor Injuries, One Shot, Short One Shot, Teasing, Vanitas correcting him, Ventus thinking he's badass, boyfriend - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CsillaDream/pseuds/CsillaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ventus, you're bad at being badass, but lucky for you, you can still pull off being an ass just fine" [ VanVen one-shot ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad at Being Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Csilla: I didn't even realized I finished this until I was getting my muse (fiance) to help me flesh some out~ owo  
> Another short one-shot~

"Do I even  _want_  to know?" Ventus cringed slightly (okay, a lot) under the predatory amber glare he was given the moment his boyfriend locked the two of them into the bathroom before Sora or anyone else took notice of the blond's wrecked appearance.

The blond couldn't deny that he somewhat (alright, completely) deserved the glare, but: "But Vanitas, it couldn't be helped," a pout forming on his features as he continued to explain himself, "these guys were giving Roxas a hard time..."

A snort made his pout disappear as a glare replaced it: "What's so funny?" Ventus grounded out, despite the moment being one of the few times he saw his boyfriend without his normal scowl.

"You, that's what" Vanitas replied, dabbing a warm cloth against the scrapes and bruises decorating his boyfriend's features, "I'm pretty sure your little bro can take care of himself just fine," the raven added with a slight raise of an eyebrow.

A small pout forming again on his features, Ventus knew Vanitas had a point, but: "So what? Are you saying I can't defend my brother when a couple of-oww! A little gentler, please" A sharp sting in his cheek had him flashing his gaze onto the amber ones before him.

"Not a chance... Think of this as payback for all the times this scene has been reversed,"

They glared at one another for a bit before Vanitas pulled his gaze away, adding in a low voice: "You're the last person I expected to get into a stupid fight,"

Blue eyes narrowed, "This coming from the person I  _just_  cleaned up yesterday because he got into a  _stupid_  fight," before they were met by the raven's annoyed amber eyes.

"Yeah, but you're supposed to be the voice of reason between us" Vanitas commented before leaning forward as he applied some bandages to some of the cuts on the blond's cheek.

Sighing, "I guess... but," Ventus's eyes drifted over to meet amber orbs that quickly silenced all his furter arguements.

"No ' _buts_ ', Ven. I'm serious, you're not the type to get into a fight for anyone else's sake... that's sort of my thing, you know" Vanitas scolded him, applying large bandages to the blond's knees and shins.

Muttering under his breath, "I would fight for your sake," Ventus knew his boyfriend would no doubt hear him, but it was true. If he had overheard someone trash-talking Vanitas, the blond would defend the raven even if that meant getting into a fight.

Amber eyes met blue before Vanitas lifted one of his hands, Ventus shut his eyes in anticipation for a tug on his cheek, but when he felt nothing he opened his eyes again. Opening his mouth to voice his surprise, but before anything left his mouth he felt his boyfriend flick his forehead. Holding his forehead, the blond did his best to glare at Vanitas, but even that was short-lived.

Leaning against the bathroom counter that Ventus had been sitting on, Vanitas leaned in closer until their lips almost touch. The blond could feel his heart thumping against his chest.

"I know you would, Ven... so," lifting his hands before pulling on the blond's cheeks, "quit trying to act like you're a fucking badass that can fight"

"Bwt Vaw-"

Releasing his grip, "No buts" Vanitas moved away, his little brother would no doubt coming knocking if they stayed here much longer.

"I could be badass too" The blond's mumble did not go unheard as the raven glanced back, a smug smirk on his face.

"Ventus, you're  _bad_  at being badass, but lucky for you, you can still pull off being an ass just fine"

**Author's Note:**

> Csilla: So this was all based on the adorable assumption that Ventus cannot pull off being bad :D


End file.
